starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ara Tribe
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image=AraTribe SC-BG-BW Logo1.svg |imgsize=100px |type=*Judicator Caste tribe *Rulers of the Conclave *Praetor Guard |founding= |constitution= |leader=Nahaan (?–) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Conclave (?–2500) Hierarchy (Between 2500–2503–) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?–2500) Khalai : Judicator Caste (?–2506) : Conclave (?–2500) Daelaam (Between 2500–2502–) |strength= |capital=Aiur (?–2500) Shakuras (2500–2506) Aiur (2506–) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Ara Tribe led the other protoss through its control of the Conclave. The Ara's tribal color is red.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Early History The Ara Tribe was one of the many protoss tribes that existed during the Aeon of Strife,Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. though was considered to be a younger tribe. They were particularly antagonistic to the Shelak Tribe, and saw their clinging to the xel'naga that abandoned them as abhorrent. The two fought brutal battles across the surface of Aiur. However, following the Shelak mystic Khas uniting the protoss through the Khala, the Ara helped to promote the mandates of the Khala and to ease the fragmented tribes to a lasting peace. Upon the creation of the caste system, the Ara came to control the Judicator Assembly, thus being the dominant force within the Conclave (most of whose members were members of the Ara Tribe). In addition, the Ara Tribe operated the khalen'ri''Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). ''StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. (khalani for Conclave Praetor Guard). Recent History Upon detection of the zerg threat within the Koprulu sector, the Ara argued that the aliens should be the greatest concern of the protoss, regardless of the fate of humanity. In this, their wish was granted, though Executor Tassadar came to defy the Conclave's will. Months later, during the early stages of the zerg invasion of Aiur, the Ara Tribe made a last ditch attempt to defend the protoss temple from them, but failed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. To make matters worse, the tribe had to deal with their fellow protoss, defending Kor-shakal from Tassadar and Dark Prelate Zeratul during the Protoss Civil War, but were defeated. However, Tassadar was captured during the battleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. and put on trial, also defended by the Ara Tribe, before his followers rescued him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Ara Tribe is among those tribes represented in the Hierarchy. Its leader Nahaan speaks for them, but he rarely visits Shakuras.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Known Members *Nahaan (leader) *Aldaris Notes *Ara means "altar" in Latin. It is possibly a reference to the Ara tribe's religious dedication to the Khala. The insignia of the Ara tribe resembles a fire, which is sometimes used as a religious symbol. Ara is also the name of a constellation. *In StarCraft: The Board Game, the Ara Tribe symbol is the symbol for the Aldaris faction.(2007). StarCraft: The Board Game (manual). Fantasy Flight Games. References Category:Protoss Tribes